Unreachable
by SerpentineShadows
Summary: Even after they've saved the world, Nico still likes Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this was that story that's gonna be co-written with Shadows. This first chapter is still Serpentine. Next is gonna be Shadows. Now you finally have something to compare our writing styles with, and that anonymous person who mentioned something about clarifying who's the one that's writing knows that it isn't really needed 'cause we've got different styles. I think.

**Warning:** We still haven't decided if this is Percy/Annabeth or Percy/Nico. We're leaning on the Percy/Annabeth side, but I still think we should leave it up to a coin toss or something. Oh, and OOC-ness.

* * *

Nico stared up at the stars as he lay on top of the Big House's roof. Most of the demigods flocked around the giant campfire burning in the center of camp. Even though he was relatively far from the fire, Nico could hear the laughter, the cheers, the singing.

Other campers had broken away from the crowd, but Nico doubted that they were alone. Couples were probably scattered around the campgrounds, relishing in each other's company. Nico could definitely picture one couple sitting by the lake, celebrating and kissing–or maybe celebrating _by_ kissing.

Imagining that scene–one that was no doubt happening right now–made Nico's heart slow for a second. He grasped his chest (it _hurt_, it hurt _so much_) and was suddenly gasping for air. He regained control of himself, his heart returning to its normal rhythm. Even so, the spot by his side felt empty, and he couldn't help but wish a certain demigod was with him.

Nico wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what he was feeling. Over the past year or so they spent fighting Gaea's forces, he had been able to deny his feelings and say that he had already moved on; because it was wartime, because there were more important problems to deal with, his unrequited feelings had been easier to suppress. It had also been surprisingly easy to avoid his crush.

Now, all that was over. There wasn't much to dwell on but his crush or his time in Tartarus. Both were terrible, but his crush was the better evil. Even thinking the name "Tartarus" sent shivers down his spine.

So, Nico was on the roof, moisture that he refused to believe was tears on his face, wondering what he was supposed to do now.

A part of him really wanted to confess and get it over with. Being rejected was the only option (after all, he had a girlfriend), but Nico was sure Percy would try to drop the bomb gently. It was simply in his nature. Though the chance of rejection was 100%, that part of Nico thought it would get rid of the inability to be around Percy for extended periods of time, the fluttering of his heart, and the agonizing pain when he thought of Percy and Annabeth together. It'd be the road to actually moving on, and his life would be much, much better.

The other part argued that confessing wouldn't help anything. In fact, it'd make everything worse. Percy would be awkward around Nico, and their fragile friendship would be ruined. Forever. Annabeth would regard him in a completely different light. He'd be known as the loser who's hopelessly in love with Percy. Confessing might take a load off his chest, but it certainly would dump another one to replace it.

At the moment, Nico wasn't sure which part he should listen to. He was torn between confessing and keeping quiet. Right now, keeping quiet seemed better. Percy and Annabeth had a great relationship; even though he really, really liked Percy (maybe even _loved_), he couldn't reveal his feelings and make the two self-conscious about their affection for each other around him. That'd just be weird for him, too, and he didn't want their subconscious acts of pity.

Nico was so deep in thought, he didn't notice anyone climbing onto the roof until his view of the stars was blocked.

"Hey, uh, Nico?"

And the worst part of it? Of all people, the one person who'd managed to find and sneak up on him was Percy Jackson.

"You listening?"

His heart was steadily beating faster, and a faint blush was creeping onto his cheeks. Why did he have to be so pale? It made even the faintest of blushes obvious. Nico could only pray that Percy couldn't see that well because of the dark.

"Hello?"

"Uh, where's Annabeth?" Nico choked out.

"Oh, she –wait, that rumor was right? You have a crush on Annabeth!"

Nico spluttered. What kind of ridiculous rumor was that? And how dense was Percy to actually believe it?

"No wonder why Annabeth said I should go alone," he muttered.

Nico's heart froze. Annabeth was smart. If any demigod other than Jason knew about his secret, it'd be Annabeth. She would hate him for liking Percy.

"Hey, Nico," Percy said, sitting beside him. _Way_ too close. Nico could smell the sea. "Do you actually like Annabeth?"

Inquiring sea-green eyes pierced through Nico's soul. He couldn't deal with this. Nico moved to leave, but Percy was faster. A hand latched onto Nico's arm, keeping him in place. If Nico wanted to, he _could_ leave–but he didn't. Sighing, Nico sat beside Percy, careful to maintain a certain distance.

"I don't like her," he said curtly.

"Good." Percy smiled, and Nico cursed himself for flushing.

They sat in silence, Nico looking anywhere but at Percy.

"So, uh, sorry about being a bad friend, and thanks for saving our lives."

"Don't," Nico said.

"Huh?"

"Don't apologize or thank me. I don't need that. I just need some time alone."

Nico turned to leave and almost stopped at the hurt expression on Percy's face. He had been leaning toward keeping quiet, but was it really worth if it hurt Percy like that?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** (This A/N is by Serpentine instead of Shadows for now.) This part is written by Shadows and (lightly) edited by Serpentine. As for **Guest**, your suggestion will be taken into consideration, but this is co-written, and I'm not sure what Shadows thinks about that. She doesn't want people to come to this story, expecting Percy/Annabeth and being upset with us 'cause it ends up Percy/Nico. So yeah. That's what the warning's for in the first chapter, but we're really indecisive people, so we'll have to get back to you on that.

* * *

Percy was confused. Nico's blatant dismissal of him stunned him, and the only thing he could do was watch Nico's retreating form disappear into the shadows. Soon after, he heard the creak and the clang of the roof door shutting.

Percy sighed, looking at up the stars. He identified the hunter and traced it with his finger as he pondered. Nico was acting weird. _Maybe I should've apologized first, then asked? But it was an instinct! He can't be that angry with me, right? Did I even do anything wrong?_ Percy's mind raced into overload. Unlike Annabeth, he couldn't handle that many thoughts at once.

Percy raked his fingers through his hair, stood up, and decided that later, he had to apologize to Nico again for whatever Percy did to anger him (he still had to figure out what). He headed down the rooftop stairs into the Big House and bumped into Annabeth.

Percy's face broke into a smile as he leaned down and kissed Annabeth. In his peripheral vision, he saw a ripple in the shadows in the corner, but when he looked up, only blackness peered back at him.

"Hey," Annabeth grinned as she slid her arm around Percy's waist. Percy slung his arm around her shoulders casually. "Where were you?"

Percy replied, "Talking to Nico. I wanted to apologize to him about being a bad friend to him and Bob and to thank him for saving our lives."

Annabeth raised a blonde eyebrow. "And how did it go? You don't sound too excited."

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. He said he wanted some alone time. I might've insulted him by asking if he liked you. He denied it, and it's not that I don't believe them, but he was acting funny. You know, he's been avoiding me a lot recently. I'm worried about him." He rubbed his head, which was still hurting from overthinking.

Annabeth's tone changed just the slightest, but Percy was too busy attempting to think to notice. "I'm worried about him too. And I know he doesn't like me. That's just a stupid rumor. I'm actually surprised you believed it in the first place."

Percy was taken aback. He hadn't expected Annabeth to be so defensive of Nico. He was slightly suspicious that Annabeth knew something that he didn't, which was generally always, but he could tell that she knew something about _Nico_. Percy opened his mouth to ask, but Annabeth smiled and cut him off quickly:

"Come on, Percy. He's like two years younger than me! He knows we're dating. Plus, I bet that he's still in love with the Aphrodite card in his Mythlomagic deck."

Percy laughed, and his suspicion drifted away like clouds. He nudged Annabeth. "Remember when we used to tease him about it? I caught him kissing Aphrodite once in his cabin. He's grown up so much now."

Annabeth smiled happily. "Yeah, Tarturus changed him. He's gone through a lot. It changed us too. Let him off a little easier, alright?" Annabeth threw in the last sentence lightly, hoping Percy wouldn't notice the hidden meaning, and he didn't, too ignorant to Nico's situation and too enraptured by her to understand.

Annabeth kissed him again, and Percy smiled. Annabeth never failed to make him happy. Percy wrapped an arm around her waist and winked at her. "Back to the campfire?"

Annabeth smiled devilishly. Then she broke away from Percy, sprinting, and yelled over her shoulder, "Race you there!"

Percy yelled back in indignation and sprinted after her, failing to notice the dark shadows in the corner had suddenly materialized into a person.

* * *

The campfire had been redecorated to look festive and beautiful. Lights hovered in midair, probably thanks to the Hecate children, tables were set out with empty goblets made to fill up with whatever drinks you liked, and empty plates were set up to do the same. Fireworks were planned for later in the night, as was the midnight dance. Right now, music was playing loudly, courtesy of the Apollo children, and demigods were dancing on the dance floor.

In the midst of the crowd, Percy caught a glimpse of Nico. Again, Percy was confused. When Nico said he wanted alone time, Percy didn't think he meant the campfire celebration. Still, when Nico caught his eye, Percy offered a smile. Surprisingly, Nico smiled back. Unsurprisingly, he disappeared into the crowd almost immediately after.

Percy sighed and turned back to Annabeth, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "Dance?" he asked.

She gave him a beautiful smile and said, "Of course, Seaweed Brain."

He took her hand and led her up to the dance floor. Four people stepped on his toes on the way there, and six people elbowed him in seven different places. Percy could feel someone's gaze on him, but he couldn't figure out who in the sea of people.

He pulled Annabeth toward him and they started dancing. Unlike the vicious partiers, Annabeth was smooth and controlled. They whirled past other couples, laughing and giggling until they danced to the other side of the stage. There, he saw Nico standing alone at the drink table. He held a cup of what looked like either pomegranate soda or cranberry juice.

Nico didn't notice Percy looking at him, but Annabeth did.

"Talk to him," she murmured softly.

He looked to Annabeth, then to Nico, the back to Annabeth and gave her a reluctant look.

Annabeth smiled and pushed Percy a little, saying, "I'll be right here when you come back."

Percy sighed, hesitantly stepped away from Annabeth, and headed to the drink table to talk with Nico.

"Hey," he said to Nico.

Nico, apparently startled, jumped and stiffened up like a steel board. His drink spilled onto the ground a little. He relaxed only the slightest bit from steel to rock when he realized it was Percy.

Percy took a breath and blurted, "Hey, Nico, I'm really sorry for believing in the stupid rumor about you liking Annabeth. I don't know if that's what you're upset about, but I'm really sorry for whatever I did. I really hope we could be friends."

Percy's eyes locked with Annabeth's. She frowned at him, pursing her lips, and he wondered what he did wrong.

Nico's black eyes flickered. His olive skin paled, and Percy was almost sure that he had seen Annabeth give him a sign of disapproval, signaling that he did something wrong. Nico just shrugged and said, "Yeah, it's fine. I may have overreacted. And about being a bad friend or about Bob. Just...just don't thank me. I don't want any thanks. I don't deserve any."

Nico added the last part under his breath, but Percy caught it anyway. His green eyes were alight with anger. "Nico, I don't know who's making you feel inferior, but you don't deserve it. You're a good person—Annabeth and I wouldn't even be alive without you! If someone ever makes you feel like this again, you know you could always talk to me."

Percy's words didn't seem to lift Nico's spirits. Instead, Percy realized that Nico looked even more devastated and frustrated than before. Percy didn't think he'd ever been so confused in one day before.

"You don't understand. Look, let's just forget it okay?" Nico spat hotly.

Percy didn't want to forget it, but his friendship with Nico was as fragile as ever, so he let it slide and leaned back on the table behind him.

Nico, when he realized that Percy wasn't going anywhere, decided to ask, "What do normal friends do?"

Percy lit up when he understood that Nico was going to give him another chance. He scanned the dance floor. He spotted a pretty girl (of course not as beautiful as Annabeth) and pointed to her, whispering, "Dude, she's pretty. Go dance with her, and see if she wants to hang out with you."

Nico looked very unsure and extremely uncomfortable, but he did what Percy told him to anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Guess what, **pastelhound**? It's your lucky day (not really, but whatever). You _have_ finally found a story where Nico spills his feelings to Percy, and Percy doesn't return them. Or something like that. To **Guest**, there's a reason. If you want to know the reason, check the not-that-long explanation I left on the profile. Anyone who's still around after having found that out, enjoy.

* * *

It was official. Percy was not only dense, but he was also crazy. Know someone else who's crazy? The girl gripping Nico's neck and dancing with him. Her cloying perfume wafted around the two of them, making it even more difficult for Nico not to grimace. He looked away from her (rather pretty) green eyes and tried not to express any of his discontent. Percy, who stood by Annabeth's side at the drink table, grinned at Nico and gave him a thumbs-up. Annabeth offered a sympathetic smile. She _knew_. If it hadn't been clear before, it was now. Annabeth _knew_, and she felt _sorry_ for him. She wasn't even _jealous_—

"...one of the heroes, right?"

The girl laughed, a high-pitched giggle.

Nico eyed the area around them. The couples closest to them, who had heard the girl's remark, either scoffed or rolled their eyes. So the girl had suggested something most campers would deem ridiculous.

"You _are _one of the heroes, aren't you?" she repeated, nails (more like _claws_) digging into Nico's neck.

The girl peered up at Nico, a venomous smile on her face. Her green eyes no longer seemed pretty.

"It depends on your definition of hero," Nico forced himself to say.

Nico's partner pouted, the action more grotesque than anything. Her grip on his neck loosened as she stepped away from him. She stopped dancing altogether and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You'd think that—"

"—a lovely gentleman such as yourself shouldn't be dancing alone," Annabeth interrupted. "If you'll excuse us."

With a diplomatic smile directed at the girl, Annabeth led Nico away from the center of the dance floor. The crowd moved to accommodate his absence, blocking the girl from view. A "thank you" rested on the tip of Nico's tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. _She_ was the girl who had stolen Percy's heart. _She_ was the reason behind all his heartache. And yet, even though she knew of his hopeless crush on Percy, she still treated him with respect.

Right now, Annabeth was leading Nico off the stage and into the darkness of the woods. Nico looked behind them, trying to see if Percy was searching for Annabeth. As Annabeth walked, she muttered under her breath, clearly dissatisfied.

Once the brightness of the campfire became dim, Annabeth stopped and whirled Nico around to face her. It would be easy to escape if what Annabeth had to say displeased Nico, and he supposed that was the point.

"I can't take this anymore!" she shouted, stomping her foot for emphasis.

Even without the aid of light, Nico could see the frustrated expression on Annabeth's face.

"Can't take what anymore?"

"You! I know you like him." Nico paled, edging toward the shadows. "Don't you _dare_ run away yet, Nico di Angelo! Hear me out first. I'm giving you two choices: confess, or move on. Tell me what your choice is by tomorrow, and if you don't, _I'll_ tell Percy for you."

"Why?" Nico asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"_Because_ he's going to keep hurting you without ever knowing _why_ or even _noticing _it if you continue this way. At least if you confess, he'll be more aware of his words around you. And no, don't give me that 'but he'll look at me differently' speech. You and I both know that it's not the truth. Percy will be more considerate if you confess, and if you don't, then good for you. He'll never know, and _you should have_ moved on."

"No, why do you care?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're our friend, and I won't stand for you being hurt by Percy anymore, even if he doesn't mean it."

Nico watched as Annabeth turned away from him.

"I suggest you give me your answer by tomorrow. If he has to know you like him, you should be the one to tell him. Trust me, in the end, you'll feel better."

Nico listened to her footsteps until the sound became nonexistent. He collapsed and laid on his back. Through the branches, Nico could see the stars twinkling. A few feet away, the bushes rustled, and the feather-light steps of a rabbit pattered against the ground. A monster howled, its voice echoing, and an answering screech sounded from Nico's left.

The raucous singing didn't reach this far into the forest. If Nico closed his eyes, only the noises of the forest surrounded him, and a deep loneliness seized him. He placed his hand over his heart, where it felt as if there was a hollow in his chest. The hollow had been carved after Bianca's loss, maybe even before that, when she joined the Hunters; it was then that he had started to feel the acute loss of something important—love. Annabeth cared about him, but how much? And _Percy _cared, but definitely not enough. Hazel cared, too, but not in the way that Bianca had._  
_

If Bianca was still here, the void in his heart wouldn't be there. Nico was sure of that.

He had thought that if Percy liked him back, it'd be enough to fill the hollow. But it had just been wishful thinking. Percy loves Annabeth, and Annabeth loves Percy. There was no room in Percy's heart for Nico, which meant that there was no point in his unrequited crush. Informing Percy of his crush would also be a waste of time. What could telling Percy do anyway? All he could do was offer an apology and be _overly_-cautious of Nico's feelings, so now he had his answer._  
_

Destroy his crush.

And if Nico thought he heard Bianca's voice (_"Nico, you should just tell him. Percy would understand, you _know_ he would."_), he didn't give any sign of it.


End file.
